


Run Away With Me Into the Night

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Zutara Month 2018 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anti Aang, Anti Kataang, Anti-Kataang, F/M, Other characters are mentions, Prompt: Runaway, Runaway, Zutara Month 2018, and an OC or two, anti-aang, this fic's society is really messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: In a world where the Avatar can choose whoever they want to marry regardless of the consequences, they can.The current Avatar chose someone he thought would be happy with him. Really, who wouldn't be happy to marry the Avatar?Katara disagrees.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Month 2018 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1201402
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138





	Run Away With Me Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this in 2018 and you can probably guess which part was written 2 years ago and when the rest was written. I didn't want to change too much to the beginning to highlight my change in my writing style lol.

Katara had everything in life any woman would kill for. She was the Avatar's wife and got to travel the world as a result.

But to Katara, this golden life was her rotten, gilded cage. She was trapped in this life and she wanted out.

Of course, no one knew except for her and her lover (and their families) that the Avatar looked into a crowd one day and picked her. Sure she had met him a few times, but those times she felt like he was too high on a platform for her and that he just didn't listen to a lot of individuals enough.

Here she was, in the busy market, playing the meek housewife that everyone wanted her to be. Inside, she was seething. She was more than that and she was so close to getting engaged to her lover when the Avatar picked her. She hated that as long as the person wasn’t engaged or married, the Avatar could have them no matter what. No one was to fight against it, for the Avatar was the divine authority and no one would dare go against that. 

A familiar flash of red and gold caught her eye as she was looking through the butcher’s wares. Quickly selecting komodo chicken legs and paying for it, Katara made her way to the red and gold clad figure. The figure moved into an alleyway, and Katara followed.

“Hey you,” Katara said, once they made sure no passerby could see them and wrapped him in a strong hug, “I missed you.”

“Missed you too,” he said once they released each other from the embrace, “How has he treated you since the last time we met?”

“Tried to pressure me into sleeping with him. I said no, I still wasn’t comfortable with him yet.” With a roll of her eyes, Katara, in a mocking imitation of her husband, said, “‘Tara, please! People are going to talk!’ Shouldn’t have chosen someone in a relationship then.”

“My uncle and your family were upset when he chose you to be his wife. Stupid laws and Avatars who always get their way.” Katara’s lover growled, “Is tonight a good time for a spirit to visit?”

“Yes,” Katara said, “Now, good-bye,” and they left in opposite directions, he in the way they came in, and Katara the other way out.

* * *

Aang was sound asleep in his room, that much Katara was certain. She soundlessly passed a second bundle to the Blue Spirit. As he turned to leave, Katara’s hand shot out to grab his wrist.

“Are you sure the Air Warriors can protect us?” Katara asked quietly. The Blue Spirit nodded.

“The minute he announced his marriage to you, they declared that he can no longer enter their lands. Not even an Avatar would try to go against an entire nation.” he whispered, “See you soon, love.” 

“See you soon,” Katara said, letting go of his wrist, and the Blue Spirit leaped off into the night. She was about to settle down in her bed to sleep when the door to her room opened.

“Sweetie, you’re still up?” Aang asked tiredly.

“You know me, Aang, I’m a waterbender. I’m more likely to be up at night.” Katara said easily. Aang blinked owlishly at her and turned to leave, but then turned back to her.

“Were you talking to anyone? I thought I heard you saying something.” 

“Just talking to myself,” Katara replied tensely. Aang stepped forward and Katara took a step back.

“Really? ‘Cause it sounded like you were saying farewell to someone.” Aang said, his brow furrowed.

“A cat owl landed nearby and I got to see it preen for a bit before it took off,” Katara said smoothly, the lie easily rolling off her tongue.

“Oh, cool. Good night, sweetie.” Aang said, and left. Katara breathed a small sigh of relief once she heard the door to his room open and then close. Settling down on her bed, she curled up to sleep.

* * *

The day was here. 

Anything she cherished but couldn’t carry easily on her own was already given to the Blue Spirit to smuggle out, under the guise of “Oh just giving my stuff away to live the simple monk life you want me to live, _sweetie_ ”, which Aang fell for hook, line, and sinker.

She packed the rest into a bag she could easily run with, and waited for when Aang would be away in the Northern Water Tribe, dealing with some spiritual issue there.

The plan was so perfect, until Aang dropped a surprise on her.

“Sweetie, I want you to come with me to the Northern Water Tribe,” Aang announced out of the blue two days before he was scheduled to leave.

“What?” Katara asked, surprised. This isn’t what she planned on!

“Please? The rest of the world has been asking where you’ve been and I think now’s a good time, especially with the Water Tribe.” Aang said.

“My family’s from the Southern Water Tribe,” Katara said, “And besides, the Northern Water Tribe isn’t particularly fond of the fact that I can waterbend.”

“Maybe you - “ Aang started to say, but Katara put her foot down.

“No. I’m not a diplomat, and I’m not there to change their ways. I’m just there to be your spirits-damned arm piece and look pretty.” Katara spat, “And besides, you wouldn’t want the Northerners hounding you on why you haven’t had a child yet, would you?”

“It’s not my fault there isn’t a child on their way!” Aang cried, “You wouldn’t - “

“Oh, you thought I was going to be one of those girls who would bow to the Avatar’s wishes, who would quietly let their husbands take them rather than asserting themselves?” Katara hissed, and sarcastically snapped, “Well, I’m sorry that I prefer to at least be friends with my spouse.” 

“You wouldn’t let me in!” Aang protested. Katara shook her head.

“When you chose me, I made it very clear that I was already in a relationship. I told you what I was like, and you _didn’t listen_.” Katara growled.

“I’ll start listening now! I promise!” Aang said hastily. Katara clenched her fists to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

“Fine! You start listening when I say _‘I do not want to go to the Northern Water Tribe with you’_ ,” Katara said simply, and watched as the wheels in Aang’s mind began to turn, before continuing, “And then maybe I could act like I like you.”

“What?” Aang snapped, eyes wide and full of hurt, “I thought you were happy! You’re the Avatar’s wife for crying out loud!” Katara barked out a laugh.

“I was happy before you ripped me away from Zuko!” Katara snapped, and Aang stepped back.

“So that’s what this is about? You’re still hung up over _him_?” Aang asked, eyes narrowed dangerously.

“What do you mean, hung up?” Katara prodded carefully. Her plan would not fall apart, not after the meticulous time and planning it took to ensure everyone’s safety.

“You still like him, don’t you?” Aang asked petulantly. 

“Whatever makes you think that?” Katara asked as flatly as she could, keeping her anger down the best she can.

“You still like him, don’t you?” Aang asked again. Katara couldn't help but bite back a sarcastic reply.

“I mean, I would prefer a partner who listens to me, but gee, I wonder why I barely tolerate the Avatar?” Katara said, and before Aang could defend himself, continued on, “Figure it out, Aang. You have two days before you have to leave, another day of travel, a week in the Northern Water Tribe, and a day to get back here. That’s enough time to sort out your feelings.”

“Katara, please, don’t shut me out!” Aang pleaded, but Katara raised one brow at him. Aang blanched and backed off, noticing the steel glint in her eyes. 

“Just go,” Katara said quietly, the fight draining from her veins. Aang’s lips purse, but he leaves the room. 

_Be calm. Be patient. Don’t let him suspect anything._

* * *

When Aang leaves, Katara is swift in ensuring that the house is in perfect order. Katara despised her marriage with Aang, but she would never hurt him in such a petty matter.

She walked out of the house that night, two waterskins on her hips, and two on her back, along with the bag of her clothes she’d packed. She walked in the shadows, unwilling to walk in the light for fear of someone spotting her and recognizing her. Katara walked for hours, leaving the city and into the forest surrounding it, and continued to do so for another hour, until she heard a low-pitched meow from the side. She turned, and a dark-colored leopard stepped out, a warrior clad in dark clothes on its back. 

“Where’s Blue?” Katara asked, her hand creeping towards the waterskin on her waist. Zuko told her who was going to meet her in the forest, but she needed extra insurance in case it wasn’t the person she was to meet. The warrior pointed a claw-tipped glove, indicating for Katara to turn around. Another leopard appeared, and Katara recognized the rider immediately.

“Blue!” she couldn’t help but gasp, and the Blue Spirit dismounted, and she sprinted up to him, catching him in a hug.

“Hey,” the Blue Spirit said quietly, and she stepped back, not quite releasing him from the embrace, “We’ll be safe soon.” 

“I know,” Katara said, pressing her forehead against the mask’s, “I’m glad they were able to fulfill their promise. Now let’s get out of here.” Quickly, they both jumped onto the leopard, and the warrior tapped her leopard, who made its way back into the forest. Their leopard followed and the lead leopard made a small meow.

“That means we’re going to start running,” the Blue Spirit said, “Hang on, love.” Katara wrapped her arms around his middle and heard him gently pat the leopard’s shoulders. The leopard smoothly surged into a run, and the couple and their escort rode off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, but I have a lot on my writing plate, so this world will be put on the backburner. This will be left as a one-shot, but if I find inspiration to continue this AU, it will be in a series of continuous one-shots rather than a multi-chapter fic.


End file.
